


Storytime

by VerityGrahams



Series: Ballycastle Bats - QLFC - Season 6 - Chaser 3 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime, Gen, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Story within a Story, Storytime, The Tale of the Three Brothers, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Harry hears the Tale of the Three Brothers - will Harry be a believer?This has been slotted into my Double Agent Universe, it's a competition submission, but using the lovely storytimes that Severus has with Harry.





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> AU. Spelling errors in Harry's speech are there to show his childish dialect.
> 
> Round 8 - The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
> 
> Chaser 3 - Ballycastle Bats - Verity Grahams
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> K-pop Song - Dinosaur by AKMU - Believing in the unbelievable even when nobody else does.
> 
> Optional Prompts:
> 
> 7\. [Phrase] - on his/her knees
> 
> 9\. [Object] - Kaleidoscope
> 
> 12\. [Dialogue] - 'I believe you. But I believe everyone else too.'
> 
> WordCount - 2,952 - Google-docs and Wordcounter - 2,974 - Grammarly

It was almost bedtime, Harry was sitting in his bedroom playing. He was only five, and he was willing to do just about anything to stay up even a little bit later than usual. His prefered storyteller was not available and seemed to be the only one that was able to get Harry to sleep at a reasonable time. For everyone else, Harry was a little nightmare. He was a nightmare at bath-time, he wouldn't get in and then he wouldn't get out. He hated brushing his teeth, and he refused to get into his pyjamas. For everyone else that is, but not for his favourite person, the person who was simply not available tonight.

Today he was thoroughly enamoured with a present that he had received recently. A kaleidoscope. It was long and cylindrical with bright colours. Its body was wooden and beautifully carved, an antique that Harry's Uncle Sirius had bought for him. When Lily walked into the room, Harry knelt on his knees, the Kaleidoscope glued to his eye, his glasses were thrown unceremoniously to one side. Harry, thankfully, had already been wrestled in and out of the bath, by Uncle Remus. Uncle Sirius had coaxed him into his Pyjamas - bribed with a Kaleidoscope to be precise. Now Lily just had to get the little minx into bed and asleep.

"Harry," she called, "It's bed- Storytime now," she corrected herself at the last minute - the word 'bed' was not the smartest word to use.

"I wanna play," Harry whined.

Lily knelt beside him, pulling him on her knees, an attempt at a cajoling cuddle.

"No!" he cried frustratedly, "Peease!"

"But you always say storytime is your favourite. I wanted to have a nice story with you." She managed to keep her voice light and even, but she was already as frustrated as Harry sounded. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

"Wanna look in my 'Leidoscope instead?" he asked.

"I will have a look, but then it's story time!" she added firmly.

Harry scrambled off her knees and passed the wooden Kaleidoscope over. Lily pressed it to her eye and saw the bright colours and shapes intermingle.

"You're not doing it right!" Harry complained, "You should be twisting it!"

"Harry, I know how to use a Kaleidoscope, I had one when I was little."

"This one is special, it changes, look I can show you," Harry demanded and snatched away the toy. He then put it to his own eye and twisted it. "It's magic Mummy, cause the colours aren't really there!"

"They are, they're inside the scope." she corrected.

"No! It's magic." He almost shouted. "You had muggle one, cause you were a muggle, but Uncle Sirius got me a magic one, so it's magic."

"Okay," Lily resigned herself to letting Harry win. The night would be hard enough without arguing with Harry's Kaleidoscope belief system as well. "Storytime."

Harry knelt up, looking his mum in the eyes, he had that cheeky, mischievous smile - a smile that meant she was likely to get little sleep. O' the joys of having a toddler.

"I love you, Mummy. Can I play please?" Harry was on his knees, his hands on his mum's face. It was like he was trying to look as cute as possible. The child was a master manipulator.

"No, I want a story." She demanded.

With that Harry's bottom lip drooped and quivered, tears welled up in his giant green orbs.

"Pease?" he begged.

"No, come on. Cuddles and a story," she demanded. "Why don't you choose?"

She knew he would make a meal of choosing the story, but it at least distracted the little monster from his waterworks, which were purely designed to get him his own way. Slytherin - here Harry comes.

Harry knelt on his knees before the bookcase for some time. He perused his entire collection; he would pick up a story, then change his mind. He went back to Babbity Rabbity no fewer than five times. It was a firm favourite - but making a meal of this decision was far more critical. It was a good ten minutes before he chose a story that he had never had before: 'The Tale of the Three Brothers.'

"Are you sure you want this one?" Lily knew the story and wondered if the themes were a little much for one so young.

"Yep, this one is new! Uncle Remus got it me, and I have to have this one!" Harry was in a very demanding mood tonight it seemed.

"Okay, how about you get comfy, that way you can really enjoy the story," she said, nudging him towards the bed.

"I think I might enjoy it most cuddled in my beanbag," Harry tried.

"I don't think so, Buster!" And with that Lily picked Harry up and placed him firmly in the bed, kneeling beside him, the story now in her hands. She began.

"Once upon a time, there were three brothers. They were travelling along a long and lonely winding road - it was the darkest part of the night, and they came upon a dark and treacherous river. All those who attempted to cross it, be that by swimming or wading across, had met their doom. However, these brothers were wizards-"

"-Just like Harry!"

"Yes, just like Harry., So they conjured a bridge and crossed with little care,"

"Was it a magic bridge, Mummy?" Harry interrupted, still fiddling with the Kaleidoscope in his hands.

"Yes, a magic bridge, and it kept the three brothers safe from the very deep and dangerous river!" she replied, enjoying storytime, something she rarely got to do.

"When they reached the halfway point," she continued. "They met a dark hooded figure. The figure was Death, and he was enraged to be cheated out of the brother's lives. However, Death pretended to congratulate them, cunning as he was and proceeded to award them with gifts - gifts that they would choose for themselves."

"Is it cause it was their birthday?" Harry asked innocently.

"No, listen and you will see!" Lily smiled.

"Now the eldest brother went first. He was an angry man, and he asked for a wand. 'This wand will be more powerful than any other,' the eldest brother said, 'I will win all my duels with this wand.'" Lily imitated a gruff voice.

"That's funny Mummy!" Harry giggled jumping up on his knees.

"Thank you, Harry," Lily smiled, then continuing with the tale as she settled Harry back into a more relaxed, lay down position. "Death granted his wish, and he made a long and elegant wand from a nearby elder tree - death called it; 'The Elder Wand'. The eldest brother was happy with his prize. The second brother was an arrogant man. He sought to humiliate death more so, and asked for the power to recall the dead from their resting place."

"That's 'mazing Mummy!" Harry whispered in awe, his eyes shining with delight. Harry had now abandoned his beloved toy, the Kaleidoscope, all his attention on the story. Lily couldn't help being a little frustrated that bedtime wasn't going as smoothly as it did for others - Harry was usually out for the count by now.

"Death picked up a small smooth stone from the riverbank, and with it; he created the 'Resurrection Stone'. The second brother was delighted with his prize. The third brother was the youngest. He was both humble and wise,"

"What's 'humble' mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that he wasn't a proud man that expected to win all the time, and he recognised how fantastic others were before he thought about how good he was," Lily explained.

"Am I humble Mummy?" he asked.

"Hmm, sometimes." She smiled. "You are a little frustrating when I am trying to read a story though!" she smiled, again shifting on her knees, trying to get just a little feeling back into her legs.

"I'll be quiet now, promise!" Harry smiled cheekily.

"Anyway, the third brother was also very wise, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would help him leave safely, and Death would not be able to follow him. Death was very reluctant - that means he didn't want to do it - and unwillingly handed over his own cloak of invisibility. All three brothers took their gifts, and each went on their way." Lily paused, hoping Harry was close to drifting off, but his bright green eyes hadn't even started to droop.

"The eldest brother travelled to a nearby village, and there lived a wizard that he had fought with. The eldest brother sought out the wizard and using the wand they duelled, and he instantly killed his opponent."

"Mummy! That's bad!" Harry cried.

"I know, he's an evil wizard isn't he?" she scolded the fictional character.

"Very, very bad!" Harry replied, now looking a little sad.

"Anyway, the elder wizard left his enemy where he lay on the floor, and made his way to an inn and spent the night. The eldest brother was so filled lust of the Elder Wand's power that he bragged and boasted of his powerful wand and his own invincibility. That same evening, Death became a murderous wizard and crept into the inn. As the brother slept, he slit the brother's throat and stole the wand for good measure. And so Death overcame the first brother."

"That's okay, I don't like that brother," Harry frowned under his quilts.

"Are you not even a little tired?" Lily asked, desperately wanting him to drop off.

"Nope." Harry smiled happily.

Lily sighed as she shifted on her knees again, trying to find some comfort. Frustrated as she was, his smile still lit up her world, and she continued.

"The second brother went straight home, he was a lonely man, and in his solitude, he turned the stone in his hand, one, twice, three times. It was then that the figure of the girl he loved dearly and had hoped to marry, before her sudden and tragic death, appeared at once before him. The second brother was delighted with his gift, the gift of seeing the one his heart longed for - despite her having passed on. His lover, however, was sad and cold - still separated from him by the veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not belong and soon the second brother was alone again. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with grief and longing, took his life so he could join her on the other side. And so Death overcame the second brother."

Lily glanced at Harry; he was still wide awake, but far more subdued. She couldn't help thinking that maybe this wasn't the best bedtime story. Harry's brow was furrowed, and his bright green eyes looked set, determined, but by what Lily didn't know.

"Death continued his search for the youngest brother for many long years but never succeeded. When the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility passing it on to his eldest son. It was then that Death came to take the third brother for his own, and together they departed this life as equals."

Harry lay in bed, quietly. He didn't look that he was in any danger of falling asleep - which was again, frustrating. Harry looked thoughtful. He wasn't his usual giddy self; he wasn't trying to stay up, he just sat there with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Daddy had a 'visbility cloak?" Harry asked.

"He did have a cloak that made him invisible, just while he wore it," Lily explained.

"Why did the bad man find him then?" Harry asked innocently, "The 'visibility cloak kept the brother safe until he was an old man - so Daddy should be here still."

"It's just a story, Harry. It's not real." Lily explained gently.

"But Daddy had the 'visbility cloak!" Harry's little voice whimpered. "The dead man can't find him when he's got the 'visbility cloak!" Harry looked up at his mum.

His bottom lip wasn't drooping, but sliding down his cheek was the most heartbreaking tear that Lily had ever seen.

"It's just a story," Lily's voice cracked, frustrated again, but now because she wanted to soothe a pain that was utterly unsoothable.

"But Daddy had it. He had the cloak; Daddy should have been safe." Harry's tears began to fall more freely.

"As I said, Harry, it's not real, it's just a story, and Daddy's invisibility cloak, only made him invisible."

"Why did Daddy not have it, it could have saved him, like it saved the brother!"

Lily slumped on her knees, her heartbreaking. What a stupid story, a story she allowed herself to read a child out of a desire to get him to sleep. The poor child that had only just been told exactly why his dad wasn't here. Well, a simplistic version of the story, a less traumatic version.

"Daddy didn't have the cloak, he borrowed it to someone - but the cloak wouldn't have saved Daddy. It's not that kind of cloak," she tried to explain.

"When I'm a big wizard, I'm getting the 'rection stone, and I'm gonna get Daddy back." Harry sobbed.

"Harry, it's just a story, we can't get the Resurrection Stone to bring Daddy back. I'm sorry Harry."

"I 'lieve it's real," Harry said, "Like Babbity, Uncle Siri said she was a 'Magus just like him so she could be real, and the hopping pot can be real so the brothers can be real too - Daddy had the cloak, so it must be really real!" Harry's tears began to overwhelm him, and he struggled to get his words out.

"Harry -" she tried.

"No, like the 'scope, you don't know, you just don't 'lieve it, I do. I know it's real, even if you don't." Harry hiccuped.

"Harry, I bet even if you asked Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus, they wouldn't believe it either, it's a story." Lily tried, thinking it was best not to give a child who knew about magic the false hope that resided in what she, and most others, considered to be an unimportant children's fairytale.

"I don't care, I 'lieve it!" he stuttered out, his voice filled with frustration.

There was a faint knock on the door. Lily rose from her knees, creaking as she stood. The door opened a crack, and there stood the best storyteller of them all. Severus Snape, or more affectionately known to Harry as; 'Nape'. He stood tall, arms folded and a stern expression on his face.

"And why are you not asleep? It's gone bedtime," he frowned.

"I want the 'rection stone!" Harry wailed, a flurry of tears running down his face.

Severus sighed, raising a hand to his head.

"I have told Harry, that it's just a story," Lily added gently.

"Mummy doesn't 'lieve it, but I do." Harry whimpered.

"It's 'Buh-lieve', Harry. You know how to say it." Severus looked down at the child.

"Do you 'Buh-lieve it?" he asked.

Severus settled in front of Harry, on his knees, and looked intently into his eyes.

"Do I believe that there is a stone that can bring those we love back from the dead?" he asked.

Harry nodded, tears still streaming. Severus gently took his face in his hands, wiping away the tears.

"I believe you. But I believe everyone else too." He explained calmly.

Harry frowned, a confused expression on his face.

"You can't do that. You either believe it, or you don't!" Harry complained.

"You seem a little frustrated this evening," Severus pointed out. He picked up the Kaleidoscope, looking at it intently. "Do you know what this is?"

"Leidoscope," Harry tried desperately to pronounce it correctly, though still missing that all important 'K' sound.

"You know when you look through it; you see all those colours?"

Harry nodded.

"But you know they aren't really there?" Severus continued, his tone calm and collected, not a hint of emotion seeping through. Though, this was likely the gentlest anyone would ever see him.

"'Cause it's magic," Harry replied.

"Well, that is a little bit the way I see the Resurrection Stone, the Invisibility Cloak and the Elder Wand." He explained. "I believe in them, in a way, but I don't believe that they are really there - do you understand?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. The occasional tear still sliding down his chubby cheeks.

"You love Mummy? Yes?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded wholeheartedly.

"But we can't see anything solid for us to believe that, can we?" Severus paused. "I believe in the story, but I think they aren't real, they are symbols, and maybe the Resurrection Stone is a symbol for how we can bring the people we love back, in how we care for them, in how we remember them."

Severus glanced down at Harry. The little boy was much calmer now.

"I still believe it's really real," Harry whispered.

"That's okay, some people do," Severus smiled. "But most people believe that it's just a story - like your mum, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus,"

It was amazing how he managed to keep the long-held disdain out of his voice around Harry. But then Severus had always been willing to do anything for Lily, and soothing Harry was just one thing to add to the pile.

"How about we have another story, a nice happy story to help you get off to sleep - you really should be long gone by now."

And with that Severus read Babbity Rabbity for what must have been the hundredth time, inside he was irritated and frustrated, but all Harry heard was the man's deep soothing voice, and soon he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - kudos and comment, please.


End file.
